


tender

by byungjae



Category: Kiff Clan - Fandom, School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungjae/pseuds/byungjae
Summary: Byungjae and Haon's first time.





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> this probably has a handful of errors sorry!!!!

“Too-“ Byungjae is short of breath and panic is rising in his throat. “Too rough.”

Haon pulls away from his neck, his eyes watering up with worry.

“I’m sorry, are you ok? Did I hurt you?” He touches the new hickeys decorating Byungjae’s neck, a few of them threatening to bleed.

“I’m ok just,” Byungjae breaths out through his nose and opens his eyes. “No more biting, please.”

Haon smiles and kisses one of the bruises. “No more biting,” he repeats.

Byungjae smiles back but a moan crawls out of his throat when Haon grinds down on him. Even though they’re separated by several layers of clothes, it’s the best thing Byungjae’s ever felt.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes-“ Haon does it again and Byungjae throws his head back, baring Haon’s marks “this is good.” Byungjae’s eye twitches and he lets out a shaky breath. “Really good,” he admits.

“You’re so submissive, what the fuck.”

Byungjae bites back a reply when Haon grinds down hard and stays.

“I always imagined you fucking me senseless, not the other way around.”

“You imagined this?” It’s getting hard for Byungjae to speak but curiosity forces the words out.

“So often,” Haon admits. “I’d imagine you throwing me against the wall and taking me like that. But here we are, me on top for some reason and you looking like a fucking whore.”

Byungjae’s dick unexpectedly twitches and Haon raises an eyebrow.

“What part of that did you like?”

Byungjae doesn’t answer. He closes his eyes for a moment to avoid Haon’s gaze.

“Fucking whore.” And it happens again.

Haon kisses Byungjae’s nose. “You’re cute.”

“I like you,” Byungjae blurts out. It’s the first time he’s said it but it felt so natural.

Haon smiles. “Really? I thought we were just doing this as friends.”

He crawls off of Byungjae and opens a drawer. Byungjae panics for a moment and imagines him walking out just like that, but it seeps out of him as quickly as it formed.

“Smartass.” Byungjae’s face is already red but when Haon turns around with a bottle on lube in his hands the crimson deepens.

“Take your shirt off. Pants too.” Byungjae obeys without question and tosses his clothes to the floor. Haon does the same.

“Underwear too, why the fuck do you still have your underwear on?” Haon crawls back onto the bed, stark naked and his dick getting interested.

Byungjae shyly tugs his briefs off, his cock ashamedly hard and almost as red as his face.

“You’re so easy, I touch you for ten minutes and you’re already a mess.”

“Be nice…” Byungjae covers his face with his hands. Haon straddles him and kisses Byungjae’s fingers, pulling his arms down to reveal his still-flushed cheeks.

“You’re cute like this.”

Their dicks are so close together Byungjae feels like whining. He doesn’t have the courage to touch himself or Haon so he just sits and pouts like a hungry puppy.

Haon caresses Byungjae’s chest, palming up to his nipples and thumbing at them. Byungjae sucks in a breath and keeps it there.

Then there’s a firm, lubed up hand around his dick and his whole body shivers.

“God you’re so sensitive-“ Haon pumps him once and he moans “I can’t wait to see what you’re like when you’re full.”

“I’ve never- done... that.”

“Really?” Haon is genuinely shocked but keeps slowly pumping his dick. “Not even your fingers?”

“No... I’ve always been scared.” He’s thought about it a lot but he doesn’t tell Haon that.

Haon thinks for a moment while he absentmindedly drives Byungjae insane with his slow strokes.

“Well let’s do that a different time.”

“No- I wanna have sex right now-“ the red in Byungjae’s face is fading. “I really want to- I don’t want to stop.”

“Shush, I know. I’ll let you fuck me don’t worry.”

“But—!” Haon squeezes near his tip and he almost passes out. “I’ve never...”

“Hey, calm down.” Haon uses his free hand to cup the side of Byungjae’s face, who immediately leans into it like a touch deprived kitten. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Byungjae nods. Haon smiles.

“Now please touch me.”

Byungjae releases the sheets he didn’t realize he was gripping and wraps a shy hand around Haon’s base.

“Good boy,” Haon sighs out at the long-awaited friction. He doesn’t mention how Byungjae’s dick twitched at his words again, but Byungjae knows he noticed.

They get a good rhythm going. Haon is a lot less shy than Byungjae with his moans and is sure to let his partner know he’s doing a good job.

Haon leans down to suck on one of Byungjae’s nipples and he almost loses it.

“I’m- I might-“ he breathes out and then the hand is gone.

He looks up at Haon like he did something wrong.

“Not yet,” he explains.

Haon reaches for the bottle again, taking Byungjae’s already slick hand and adding more lube.

“You’re gonna finger me, ok?”

Byungjae nods as Haon climbs up his body, lifting his hips and touching his own entrance. It’s a beautiful fucking sight to see.

He takes Byungjae’s hand and guides him there, leaving the other to lightly swirl a finger around the hole.

“Slowly,” Haon reminds.

Byungjae is nervous. He manages to push a finger in up to his first knuckle, but then stops to gauge Haon’s reaction.

“Okay, not that slowly.” They both giggle and their eyes crease up at the corners.

“You’ve done this before,” Byungjae points out.

“Only by myself. But I have a lot of toys that are bigger than you, so don’t worry about not fitting.”

Byungjae is pushing his finger in deeper while he thinks about Haon fucking himself. Haon hums once his finger is all the way in.

“Another, please,” he asks politely, his eyes starting to flutter when he blinks and his eyelids growing heavy.

Byungjae slips in another finger, his mouth is slightly agape and he’s breathing hard. Haon grips at his shoulders for leverage and his skin feels like fire.

“Now stretch them out.” Haon’s commands keep coming, and Byungjae feels secure knowing that as long as he follows instructions he won’t mess up. He’s really worried about messing up because he’s so excited and so nervous and he really doesn’t want to hurt Haon- but he’s just so fucking excited.

Byungjae pulls his fingers apart, successfully but slowly stretching Haon’s hole.

“You can curl them too.” Haon’s head is now resting on Byungjae’s shoulder. He’s kissing the skin there, careful not to bite down even when it hurts a bit.

Byungjae is stretching and curling his two fingers inside of Haon for a few minutes before he the pain fully subsides.

“One more.”

Byungjae manages to squeeze in a third finger, slowly starting to push them in and out, curling them once they were all fully settled.

“Feels good,” Haon admits. He shifts and tries to get Byungjae’s fingers deeper in him. They don’t get much further and Haon sighs.

Byungjae continues to curl his fingers and thrust them in and out, and Haon starts to slowly ride the digits. Byungjae tries his best to match Haon’s rhythm, pushing his fingers in deep when Haon’s grinding down again him and curling them to elicit soft moans and occasionally a whine from the other.

Then Haon lifts off completely, his hole stretched and slightly dripping with lube.

“I want you now.” Haon grabs the lube again and slicks Byungjae up, the mentioned bucking his hips at the contact.

“Patience, baby.”

The name just makes him shiver again

“You’re so sensitive I want to do so many things to you.” Haon lines himself up with Byungjae’s dick and let’s the tip prod at his entrance. “I could turn you into a mess so easily. Would you let me tie you up?”

“I’d let you kill me,” Byungjae whines. “You could spit in my eye and I’d thank you.”

Haon smiles. “Let’s try that another time. Right now I just want to make you feel good.”

Haon starts sinking down onto Byungjae, taking his length surprisingly easily.

“Oh-“ Byungjae twitches under Haon’s weight. “It’s- warm-“

Then it’s Haon’s turn to moan. It crawls up his throat while he slides down Byungjae’s length and escapes once he bottoms out.

“Feels...“ Byungjae’s chest is getting tight and it’s hard to keep his eyes open. “Good.”

“Feels good,” the younger parrots.

“Haon.” It’s the first time Byungjae has said his name all night. “Please kiss me.”

Haon wastes no time leaning forward and stealing Byungjae’s lips. The anxiety sleeps out of Byungjae’s chest as his lips move in sync with Haon’s. Haon shoves his tongue down Byungjae’s throat for what feels like over a minute, and when he pulls away spit dribbles down the older’s chin and his breaths are heavy.

“Oh-“ Haon is lifting his hips and slowly bottoming back out, keeping his hands on Byungjae’s shoulders and their faces close together. “Feels good.” Byungjae uses up all of his energy speaking and his head falls back a bit.

“You’re doing good,” Haon praises him and cups his face, “but keep your eyes open.”

Byungjae nods and now he can’t stop staring at Haon. He’s so fucking pretty and Byungjae wonders if he’s in love.

Haon’s mouth falls open and his head tips back.

Byungjae is definitely in love.

Byungjae is losing focus thinking about telling Haon he thinks he’s in love with him but the younger moans so loud that the thought is pushed to the back of his mind.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last very long.” Haon’s voice is strained and he’s stroking himself, slowly fucking himself of Byungjae’s cock and staring into the older’s eyes.

“Me neither,” Byungjae admits. He feels strapped to the bed, Haon’s thighs and gaze keeping him in place. Heat is pooling in his stomach and it’s hard to keep his body from shaking.

Haon settles down, throws his head back, and whines out Byungjae’s name. His cum emerges in spurts, coating Byungjae’s chest and landing on his chin.

Byungjae can’t stop himself, and he tries to warn Haon but he’s cumming before he can speak. His hips rock up into Haon and his eyes roll back. Haon watches him come undone in amazement as he comes down from his own high.

“Haon…” Byungjae’s throat aches and it takes all the strength in his body to steady his focus on Haon’s grinning face. “I…”

“Mhm, I know.” Haon leans down to kiss his lover, slowly sliding off of his softening cock. Byungjae’s cum drips out of him and he smiles into their kiss. “You’re so beautiful.”

Byungjae brings up his hands to run them through Haon’s hair, pulling him into another slow kiss.

“You’re so beautiful,” Haon repeats. He pulls away so he can admire Byungjae’s face for a moment, smiling at how his bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat and his ears seemed to be stained red. “So beautiful.”

“I like you.” Byungjae blinks heavily and kisses Haon’s neck. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you, too.” Haon wants to say love, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment by freaking Byungjae out with his enthusiasm. “A lot.”

Haon smooches Byungjae once more before crawling off of him, stretching his limbs and looking towards the bathroom.

“Come clean up with me.”

An hour later, the bath they drew had gone cold and Byungjae was sound asleep in the water. His head was resting on Haon’s bare chest, little snores escaping from his throat every few minutes.

“Baby, let me get you to bed.” Haon tries to lift the older off of his chest so he can escape the cold bath, but Byungjae whines and presses his cheek into Haon’s chest. “Come on, baby.”

Byungjae mumbles something. “What’d you say?”

The older raises his head and leans on Haon’s shoulder, whispering in his ear, “I love when you call me that.”

Haon smiles and twists a piece of Byungjae’s hair between his fingers. “Baby.” Byungjae happily whines into Haon’s skin. “Come on, let’s get in bed.”

It takes some convincing and more than a handful of kisses, but Byungjae ends up being coaxed out of the bath and slowly clothed into his pajamas. Haon changes into something warm before shutting off the lights and crawling into bed with his boyfriend.

“Goodnight, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
